$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {0} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {0} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{2} \\ {0}+{0} \\ {4}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{5} \\ {0} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$